Chameleon
}} "Chameleon" is the sixth episode of Xiaolin Showdown. It was directed by Dan Riba and written by Ray DeLaurentis. It originally aired in the United States on Kids WB on December 6, 2003. __TOC__ Overview Jack kidnaps Kimiko and sends in his Chameleon-Bot in her place to steal the Shen Gong Wu right under the Xiaolin Warriors' noses. Omi, however, almost immediately senses that something's wrong with Kimiko, and it is not long until the Xiaolin Warriors discover the truth. Plot The episode begins with the Xiaolin monks honing their instincts by attacking each other with Shen Gong Wu. Omi defeats the other three by predicting which Shen Gong Wu they would choose. He then proclaims that the team should have no problem dispatching evil as Jack Spicer is left with only the Jetbootsu and the Changing Chopsticks, which should not allow him to cause significant troubles. Meanwhile, Jack is using the Changing Chopsticks to utilize nanotechnology in creating a new machine. After demonstrating to Wuya that the Chameleon-Bot could imitate the form of Kimiko Tohomiko, they formulate a plan to steal all the Shen Gong Wu from the Xiaolin Temple. Later, Kimiko receives a message on her PDA from a secret admirer to meet in the vault of Shen Gong Wu. After she arrives, Jack shows up with his Chameleon-Bot after Kimiko tries to fight it, but it tires her out and Jack kidnaps Kimiko, later he has the Chameleon-Bot replace her. The next morning Raimundo tries to beat Omi's Tiger instincts with a candy under the cup game, but looses three time. After that Chameleon bot meets up with the others, Clay Bailey and Raimundo Pedrosa are completely fooled by the disguise but Omi has doubts. Jack returns to his lair and imprisons Kimiko within a shock cage and briefly flirts with her. Afterwards, Kimiko watches helplessly from her cage, as the Chameleon-Bot scouts out the Xiaolin Temple, shortly after Kimiko confronts Jack, Wuya senses that the Helmet of Jong has activated. Jack and Wuya leave to recover the artifact, which gives its wearer the ability to see behind his or her own head. This gives Kimiko time transmit a virus via her PDA into Jack’s security system. After arriving at the Helmet of Jong, Jack manages to challenge the Chameleon-Bot, as Kimiko, to a Xiaolin Showdown. He wagers the Changing Chopsticks against the monks’ Third-Arm Sash in a pillar-jumping race to the Helmet of Jong. The Chameleon-Bot loses to Jack on purpose, so the Xiaolin monks return to the temple in defeat. Later Raimundo is still trying to trick Omi's tiger instincts with a find the Ace card game, but is still beaten by them. Omi tells the group that Kimiko might not she may appear to be, but they just think (As Clay says "Junier than a June Bug") crazy. So Omi suspiciously decides to stalk Kimiko since she looked as if she didn't even try to win the showdown and arrives at the vault of Shen Gong Wu. At the temple Vault, Chameleon bot disguised as Master Fung tells Omi that he's been through a lot and needs to get some rest. He is easily fooled and leaves. While Omi walks away he is surprised to see Master Fung again outside of the Temple Vault. He convinces Clay and Raimundo that the Chameleon-Bot is an impostor Kimiko attempting to steal the Shen Gong Wu. While they battle, Jack sneaks in using the Changing Chopsticks and steals all the Shen Gong Wu he can. The real Kimiko arrives to help fight the Chameleon-Bot, but they reach a stalemate. The others can no longer tell which Kimiko is which, so Omi guesses and destroys the Chameleon-Bot, but nearly kills Kimiko instead since even he could not figure out which Kimiko was there's. However, Jack manages to escape in the confusion, taking all but the Mantis Flip Coin with him. The episode closes with Wuya foretelling the coming of Mala Mala Jong. Revealed Shen Gong Wu Shen Gong Wu Tally Did you Know *Raimundo says that Jack has one Shen Gong Wu, the Changing Chopsticks. When he should also have the Jetbootsu. *Jack is shown removing the Falcon's Eye from the monk's vault, even though it is not revealed until the next episode. Battles Grab the Helmet Jack and The Chameleon-Bot (disguised as Kimiko) both grab the Helmet of Jong at the same time. Jack calls wagers his Changing Chopsticks against Chameleon-Bot's Third Arm Sash. Jack winks at the Chameleon-Bot, knowing that he will win. Once the showdown starts, the statues immediately right themselves, and more statues appear. The Helmet of Jong lies on a big statue at the end. Chameleon-Bot and Jack begin the showdown. Jack reminds the Chameleon-Bot to make the showdown look realistic, to which he almost gets hit by the Third Arm Sash. Chameleon-Bot gets to the Helmet first, but falls off the statue, letting Jack win the showdown. Voice Cast References Category:Xiaolin Showdown Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Season 1 Category:Xiaolin Showdown